


Late Night Dating

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Someone has to chaperone them for their late night dates. Junghoon just wishes that they would shower first.





	Late Night Dating

Junghoon hated waking up.

He hated it even more when his phone was chirping in his ear, the specialized ringtone making him growl. Snatching the phone up, he glared at the number before hitting the accept call. He knew better by now not to avoid their calls. “What?”

“Hey hyung, we’re hungry, want some food?”

Junghoon wanted to do nothing more than slam his head into the headboard of his bed. It was almost two in the morning, and Donghae was hungry. Which meant one thing and one thing only. “Can’t you two just go to sleep like normal people?” he growled, already trying to drag his lethargic body out of bed.

Donghae must have had him on speaker, because he heard Hyukjae’s distinctive laughter behind Donghae’s.

“I’m going to castrate both of you if you’re calling me from bed,” he warned. “I’ll be there in five minutes. Please tell me that you’ve at least taken a shower.”

“Uh...”

“I hate both of you. Don’t leave until I’m there. I’ll call you when I’m downstairs and in the car.”

“Thanks hyung,” both of them called before the call disconnected.

Junghoon spent the entire time he was throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt wondering what he had done so wrong in a previous life to be stuck with being the one to take Hyukjae and Donghae out on their early morning dates. Sighing heavily, he grabbed his keys, his wallet, and his half a pack of cigarettes and was out of the door in less than a minute.

He pulled into the dorm parking and pulled his phone out. “I’m here,” he said as soon as Donghae had answered. Tapping out a cigarette, he lit it and rolled the window down a little, waiting on his idiot twosome to appear. He looked back as the back door opened and Donghae slid across the leather seat, making room for Hyukjae. Both of them were dressed in plain t-shirts and jeans, nothing too fancy, and Donghae had a cap pulled slightly over his hair. They would be recognizable to fans, but given that it was almost two in the morning, Junghoon hoped that most fans were already in bed. In fact, he should be in bed, too. Blowing the smoke out of his lungs, he ignored Donghae’s little sigh. “Where to?”

“Somewhere we can get meat, hyung,” Hyukjae answered.

Junghoon nodded and pulled out of the parking lot, headed towards a decent restaurant that would be open at this time. The smell of the cigarette burned his sinuses, giving him a small mercy as he could see the two men in his backseat tangling their fingers together in the middle of the seat. They pulled into the restaurant, and Junghoon breathed a sigh of relief that that there were only two other cars there. Herding his charges inside, he was happy when they weren’t accosted inside and were shown to a private room. He grabbed a table away from Donghae and Hyukjae, pillowing his head on his arms, grumbling a little as the sole waiter came to take their orders and just wishing that everything would hurry up so he could get back to sleep.

“Hyung, can you take the picture?”

Junghoon shot a glare at Donghae. “Take it yourself Donghae, the fans are guessing and trying to find my car now.” Which was true. But he also didn’t feel up to taking yet another picture for them to titillate the fans with, knowing that it would cause a stir.

With a shrug, Donghae did just that while they waited on their meat to arrive. Junghoon would probably hear about this in a few hours, and he’d give the same tired argument – they needed a chaperone while out in public, and their late night dates were far more often than there were pictures. They were being reasonably discreet, all things considered, and it could be passed off as fanservice to those that chose not to delve too deeply into things.

Looking over at Hyukjae and Donghae, Junghoon sighed. He didn't hate them at all and he felt kind of bad for snapping at them just because he was tired. Heechul had mused at one point during a shared smoke break that he was jealous of them, of what they had with each other, saying that it was so rare to find a love like the kind they had with each other. Jonghoon had to agree with that statement.

The sound and smell of meat cooking made him refocus, and Donghae caught his eyes and grinned. “Hyung! Come eat,” he offered, patting the seat next to him.

Junghoon's lips twitched. “You just want me to sit beside you for the smell of smoke,” he joked as he moved tables, sitting next to Donghae. Hyukjae's lips were turned slightly upwards and Junghoon's eyes narrowed. “No playing footsie with me right here, either. Idiots,” he grumbled fondly.

As one, Hyukjae and Donghae laughed as Hyukjae turned the meat. “Yeah, but we're _your_ idiots, hyung,” Hyukjae answered.

Junghoon snorted in agreement. His idiots, indeed.


End file.
